unwrittenlegendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wizards
Controlling the complex nature of elemental magic is the primary focus of Wizards. Studying for long hours, they discover and harness the powers of earth, fire, ice, and lightning. In Unwritten Legends, they are the most pure spell casters of the arcane sphere of magic and the most adept at sorcery. Outside of their elemental knowledge, wizards also have access to many other powerful spells involving the manipulation of motion, energy, light and their own bodies. The wizard relies on its spells offensively and its evasion defensively. Wizards Begin with 4 Spell Circles, and gain an additional spell circle at levels 15, 30, and 50 for a maximum of 7. Spells IMPORTANT NOTE: The information on many of the spell circles on this page are currently out of date. For correct information, look on the update logs of the forums. Thank you. Basic Circle: Arcane Prime The Arcane Prime spell circle encompasses all the basic precepts of the Arcane sphere. Generally prime lists have many simple spells that demonstrate the general rotes and rules of the sphere in question. Arcane Prime spells are divided up into two catagories: cantrips and rotes. Arcane Prime cantrips are smaller spells known particularly for flashier effects; while Arcane Prime rotes are simply minor spells which demonstrate Arcane concepts. Elemental Circles Fire Magicks: Via Flam One of the four standard elemental circles, fire magicks are considered some of the oldest known to mage-kind. It was a dedicated study of this circle that lead illusionists to the outgrowth of their specialized magic (and subsequent forsaking a sole dedication to the Arcane sphere). Many illusionists with a link to the past still study this magic circle. Cold Magicks: Via Glas The road of Glas involves cold, one of the four elemental forces. An indepth study of cold magick lead to deeper studies into the power of the void, and (as some magi theoreticize), the creation of the channeler profession. True or not, those channelers willing to plumb the depths of Arcane knowledge today are able to learn some of the aspects of Via Glas. This spell circle primarily deals with shields, offensive effects, and some minor water effects, all within the domain of elemental cold. Air Magicks: Via Jus One of the four elemental magicks, the road of Jus shares a distinction with Via Teg as one of the two elemental circles that are taught to the wizard profession, alone. This via, in particular deals with the elemental force of wind, and the negation of such (also called "vacuum"). Ancient rotes that manipulate speed and quickness also find themselves in the circle of Via Jus, drawing on the properties of elemental wind as much as the energy of the wind itself. Earth Magicks: Via Teg One of the four elemental circles, Via Teg involves the manipulation of earth, metal, and matter. Many of the spells within this circle are slow to cast and take effect but represent considerable powers, nonetheless. Unlike the obvious rivalry between Via Flam and Via Glas this circle simply shares none of the properties of Via Jus, rather than opposing it outright (with a few exceptions). Defensive Circles Magical Defense Circle: Via Ars Arv This circle deals with the art of the counterspell, defeating spells before and while they are being cast. It is a very complex circle and has remained the linchpin of wizard supremacy throughout the ages. The road of Ars Av, while small, is composed entirely of meta-spells that are extremely powerful and encompass ancient principles. Flux Circles Extrovert: Via Ful Flux This via is a study of pure displays of essence, and to a lesser extent, electricity. Extrovert spells, as is their nature, effect others and gather no small amount of interference from the caster's aura. The road of Ful Flux deals with electrical storms and gross displays of aether. Introvert: Via In Flux Like similar introvert spell circles, the road of In Flux concentrates on the influence of flux and electrical magic within the caster's aura and body-form. The circle typically is muted in its displays of pure energy, in direct opposition to its sister circle, Via Ful Flux. Flux Magicks, Introvert is known especially for some of the more complex manipulations of individual's essence pools. Enchanting Circles IMPORTANT NOTE: The Enchanting Circles are currently disabled. The spells will not work, however, the circle will take up a spell circle if you listen to the lecture. Skill-Ratings